Cullen Clan Truth or Dare
by starfriut1311
Summary: Alice forces Bella to go to a truth or dare with Edward and the rest of the Cullen kids. Please read and review. Will post again as soon as possible.


"Come on Bella, hurry up," Alice complained. "We don't have all day you know." She scolded. Alice had invited me over to play truth or dare with her family. To be honest, I was just trying to put it off, so that I wouldn't have to go, I was already dreading the things Emmett would come up with. "Just a moment Alice," I yelled through my bathroom door. "I will come in and get you, you know,"Alice replied. Seeing no other way I stepped out of the bathroom. "Okay, let's go!" She yelled way too excited. All the Cullen's had just come back from a hunting trip, so Alice was full of energy. She had told me earlier that Carlisle and Esme would not be joining us, but everyone else from their family would be. Alice drove me over to her home in Edward's silver Volvo. When we stepped into the living room, everyone was there. Rosalie was next to Emmett, curled up on the floor under a blanket. Alice went to sit by Jasper, who was on the couch sprawled out like he was asleep. Edward had stood up to pull me by the waist over to his spot on the love seat. I sat next to Edward, but he pulled me onto his lap much to my surprise, but I just didn't bother to argue. "Someone is feisty over there," Emmett commented with a smirk, about Edwards action. I blushed tomato red, but Edward just shrugged it off. Being with Emmett for a few decades must have made him used to comments like this.

"So who is starting the game?" Jasper asked not bothering to open his eyes. "How about you lazy pants?" Alice remarked with a smile, to which Jasper gently opened his eyes. He served us until his eyes fell onto Alice. "Alice, my sweet, truth or dare?" Jasper asked, his voice smooth as honey. " I think I will go with dare, trusting that you wouldn't give me anything too difficult," Alice replied confidently. Well, my dear wife, you would be mistaken then." Jasper mused. " I dare you to let Bella dress you however she wants, and you can't complain." Jasper finished with a smile. I was going to enjoy this for all the times Alice had used me her own personal Barbie doll. "Okay, just try to be nice about it Bella." Alice took me to her closet so I could pick out an outfit for her. I decided to give Jasper a treat for this dare, dressing Alice in a lacy yellow bra with polka dots on them and matching lacy panties. I then got her a translucent white shirt that showed off her bra and short denim shorts that showed off a little too much. I then gave Alice pig-tails and no make-up. Alice and I walked back into the room. Jasper's jaw dropped when Alice walked in. "Oh, it's awful, isn't it. She wouldn't let me look, so I don't know what I even look like!" Alice complained loudly to Jasper. "No darling, you look stunning!" Jasper said in an almost whisper. "I do?" Alice said surprised. "Yes, you sure do Alice," Emmett said from across the room.

"Shut up, Emmett. It's my turn." Alice's eyes scanned the room, looking for her victim. Her eyes fell on the huge Emmett. "Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice asks already knowing the answer. "Dare!" Emmett yells in anticipation. "I dare you not to touch someone else if it doesn't interfere with another dare later on. Got it? No touchy, Emmett!" Alice said slowly so he would understand. "Wait, no! Can't she do that? Can she?" Emmett yelled now in frustration. "I can and I will!" Alice yelled back.

"Fine. My turn!" Emmett suddenly said like a little kid in a candy store. "Edward truth or dare?" Emmett asks eyeing me in his lap. "Dare brother," Edward replied confidently. I wasn't so sure. "I dare you to have Bella sit in somebody else's lap with their cock up to her ass," Emmett said with an evil grin. "Also, if you accept, Bella get's to pick who," Emmett adds on. I could feel Edward tense behind me. What would happen if he said no? Who would I pick if he said yes?! I didn't have a clue, and I was starting to get worried. "Are you okay with this Bella?" Edward asked me in a reassuring tone. "It's your dare," I replied nervously. "Okay Emmett, I accept the dare," Edward replied solemnly. "Who are you going to pick Bella?" Emmett asked amused. "I pick Jasper," I said to Emmett, Alice, and Jasper's shock. Jasper was the first to recover, and I started to fell calm, no doubt the work of Jasper. "Come here Bella, sweet," Jasper said in his honey-smooth voice. I stood up from Edward's lap and walked over to Jasper's waiting arms. They quickly closed around my waist, pulling me close. I heard the sound of Jasper unzipping his and my jeans. "It's okay Bella," Jasper reassured me. He quickly took off my jeans, turning me around so my ass was by his cock. "This might hurt a little bit Bella," Jasper said quietly into my ear. I felt Jasper's head at the entrance of my ass. He quickly shoved it in, so there was less pain. "Thanks," I said to Jasper, breathless. We sat down on the couch Jasper had been on with Alice. She was now sitting very still on the love seat next to Edward.

"So Edward's turn, is it not?" Rosile said trying to bring the attention off Jasper and I. "Jasper truth or dare?" Edward asked in a dark tone. "Dare," Jasper replied, trying to be unafraid, but I could feel from behind me that he was. "I dare you to let Alice dress you like a barbie doll, and she can dress Bella too, because of Emmett's dare." Edward glared at Emmett, but Alice was all bubbly again. "Common guys lets go." Alice squealed in excitement. Jasper stood up still inside of me and walked to Alice's bedroom. It took Alice about twenty minutes to get us both dressed. Jasper was in nothing but a pair of boxers the said: "Smack this Ass" on the back. He also had a pair of black suspenders holding it up, and everything was about five sizes too small for him, so you could see every part of him, although unnecessary, Alice had the with a hole that could be covered, so his cock would sill be able to come out and do Emmett's dare. My outfit was a bit different. I had a light purple bra, that was hardly a bra. It covered my nipples and that was it. Alice also gave me matching panties, with a hole in the back again, so we could still do the other dare. Alice put a white transparent blouse on me, similar to her own, and a navy blue skirt with a single red stripe at the bottom. I had on white stockings that went all the way up my thighs, and white flats, because Alice knows I can't walk in heals. I was in the skimpiest school girl outfit in all of existence. Jasper put his cock back into my ass, and we walked out.

Edward's mouth fell open almost instantly. Emmett's soon followed. "Bella?!" I heard Edward whisper. "What did she do to you? My beautiful Bella." Edward mumbled. "Okay now that you have gotten to look at my masterpiece, it's Jasper's turn," Alice said very diplomatically. "Yeah, it's my turn. Bella truth or dare?" Jasper asked me. "Dare I think?" I said more as a question than an answer. "Okay then Bella, I dare you to give Emmett and Edward both a lap dance and see who cums the fastest," Jasper said. I gulped but nodded. I stood up and walked over to Emmett first. I started to sway my hips in front of him. I put my arms around his neck, pulling me closer to him. "I've been a very naughty girl Emmett. I think you might have to punish me." I said very sexually, as I started to grind on him. He groaned my name and came. I got up swaying my hips over to Edward. I sat down on him. I could feel his cock through his pants as I started to grind. "Edward? Have I been a good girl? Do you need to teach me a lesson on good behavior?" I asked Edward. I could feel him trying to restrain himself. I got up and walked around his chair to the other side, and started to moan his name softly into his ear. That did it for him. He came even harder than Emmett did.

"Well, you both found that amusing I assume," I said as I walked back over to Jasper. "Who came first?" I asked him. "Edward did, but only by a little bit," Jasper answered. I sat back down onto Jasper. "So what happens, or was it just an experiment?" I asked, confused. "Nothing happens, Bella. It was just to try to embarrass them a little." Rosalie said. "Okay," I said, understanding now.

"My turn now," I said to everyone. "Rosalie, truth or dare?" I ask already having a response to both. "Truth," Rosalie replies, playing it safe. "Have you ever dyed your hair?" I asked. "Well, there was this one time when someone accidentally spilled cool aid into my roots, so it grew out red for a few months. But other than that, no. I have never purposely dyed my hair." Rosalie said.

"Alice truth or dare?" Rosalie asks trying to move the attention away from her. "Dare," the pixie responds. "I dare you to dress up as Tinker Bell," Rosalie responded with an evil grin. "I don't have a Tinker Bell costume," Alice replied thinking of the loophole. "Or do you?" Rosalie countered. A moment later, before I knew she had moved, Rosalie had a Tinker Bell costume in her hand that looked about Alice's size. The costume was also very short. The skirt looked as if it would just cover her ass and little more. The top wasn't even a top, it was just a green bra. "Oh come on Rose!" Alice yelled annoyed. "Just go get changed," Rosalie responded to Alice. A minute later Alice reappeared in her new outfit.

"Okay, my turn," Alice said. "Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked transferring the attention onto me. "Dare Miss. Tinker Bell," I answered with a smirk. "Okay, I will give you an easy one. I dare you to get off of Jasper." Alice replied. "Done," I said standing up. "Jasper truth or dare?" I asked, happy to be back in Edward's lap. "Truth," Jasper said. "Do you think Alice looks sexy in her Tinker Bell costume?" I asked Jasper. "Yes," Was all he said in return.

"Truth or dare, Emmett?" Jasper asked. "Dare, little brother," Emmett responded almost instantly. "You do know I'm older than you, by a lot, don't you?" Jasper asked Emmett. "Yeah, of course, I do. Now give me my dare Jazz." Emmett said, a little impatient. "I dare you to eat a bar of chocolate," Jasper responded to Emmett. "No, I hate chocolate. You can't do this." Emmett yelled at Jasper. "Chocolate doesn't taste the same to a vampire as it does to a human. I fact, it tastes like the worst thing you can imagine," Edward explained to me. "But cauliflower doesn't have any taste, that's part of the reason why I hate it," I replied. Edward just smiled his crooked smile. "Do you even have chocolate, Jazz?" Emmett asked. "Nope. That means a risky trip to the mall." Jasper responded. I didn't even have to ask about the risky part. Alice would be coming, and that means we can't go anywhere near a clothing store. "Come on guys!" Alice yelled loving the idea of the mall. I thought about it for a moment. Alice looked like Tinker Bell, Jasper only had underwear on, and I was not wearing any outfit that could go outside. Edward must have seen the concerned look on my face. "You have to keep the outfit on. Only Jasper can put on jeans, but that's because of the law," Edward said. All of us went out to the cars. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I rode in Edward's silver Volvo. Rosalie and Emmett rode in Rosalie's red convertible. Once we reached the mall, Jasper quickly ran into a candy store and bought two bars of chocolate. He gave a bar of milk chocolate to Emmett and a bar of dark chocolate to me. "I know the human still has to eat," Jasper said as he gave me the bar. Emmett quickly swallowed his chocolate. "Okay, let's play in the mall for now. We can do a lot more interesting dares." Emmett suggested. Everyone agreed.


End file.
